


Day 8: Shopping

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide spoils Kaneki and the aftermath makes him cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Shopping

“What do we need to buy again?” Hide asked as he and Kaneki were walking down the sidewalk.

“Well, we need to stop by a bookstore to get the new novel by Takatsuki Sen, and a clothing store,” Kaneki said.

“Why do we need to go to a clothing store?” Hide squinted, shielding his eyes from the sun. 

“Well,” Kaneki said, looking away from Hide. “I kinda forget that when I take out my kagune it rips my shirts. I’m down ten or so.”

“Ten?!” Hide exclaimed. “How could you forget something like that?”

“Well, when I’m with you I feel human again,” Kaneki smiled at Hide. “So I guess it just slips my mind.”

“Hmm,” Hide responded. “I see.” He grabbed Kaneki’s hand and squeezed it. “First stop’s the bookstore then.”

They arrived at the bookstore and walked inside. Kaneki breathed in the scent of the books. 

“It smells like the office I read in when I was little.” Kaneki walked down the aisle, searching for the new book.

“You can get anything you want,” Hide said behind Kaneki. He folded his arms and watched Kaneki’s hands hover over the bookshelf.

“Really?” Kaneki asked. He looked at Hide, eyes bright. “I thought you didn’t have a lot of money to spend?”

“I just got paid,” Hide said. “Go on, then.”

Kaneki bounced and continued browsing the books, picking one up ever so often. Hide smiled as he watched, stomach fluttering. He loved watching Kaneki get excited over books. He decided he would spoil him a bit today. 

Kaneki returned, holding three books. “I think that’s it. All the other books weren’t up my alley.”

“Did you get the new novel that you wanted?” Hide asked, walking towards the register.

“Well,” Kaneki said, left hand under his chin. “It was too expensive, so I decided not to get it.”

“Go get it, I’ll hold your other books.”

“But it’s too expensive,” Kaneki protested.

“I already got my paycheck, it’s fine,” Hide replied, practically pushing Kaneki towards the book. He sighed as he watched him pick it up. Sometimes Hide thought he was too nice for his own good.

“Now are you all set?” Hide asked, placing the books on the counter.

“I guess,” Kaneki said. “Why are you buying all this? I can help pay if you--”

“No, no,” Hide interrupted, placing a finger on Kaneki’s lips. “Don’t say a word until we’re done shopping. All you need to worry about is getting what you want today. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Kaneki pouted. He looked at the price of the four books and grimaced. Why was Hide doing this? _Well, I like this, so I shouldn't complain, _Kaneki thought.__

They walked out of the store. Hide held Kaneki’s hand as they walked to their next stop. On the way, Kaneki protested against Hide holding the bag, put he silenced him with a head shake. 

“What did I tell you before?” Hide said.

“Not to worry about it,” Kaneki replied.

“Good. Maybe after we shop, we can take a coffee break?” Hide encouraged. Kaneki was practically wagging his tail like a dog. He knew Kaneki was enjoying this.

Kaneki nodded, skipping slightly as they reached their next stop. The doors opened and he nearly ran inside. Hide laughed, letting Kaneki do his thing. 

Thirty minutes passed, and Hide sat while Kaneki shopped. He finished the magazine he was reading as Kaneki walked up to him, his arms full of clothes. 

“I”m done!” Kaneki beamed.

“Looks like it,” Hide smiled. _Wonder how much it’ll cost, though, _he thought.__

“I already tried them on,” Kaneki said. “Should we go to the cash register?”

“Yup.” Hide glanced at the price tag on one of the shirts and nearly choked. Who sells a shirt for forty dollars? He watched as Kaneki walked briskly towards the register.

“Did you find everything okay?” the cashier asked.

“Mhmm!” Kaneki placed the clothes on the counter, and Hide walked up behind him. He pulled out his credit card, every beep of the scanner reminding him of his soon-to-be-dried-up bank account. 

“Your total comes to $438.50.”

Hide died a little on the inside.

They exited the store with their purchase, Kaneki bouncing happily and Hide drowning in bags. _I brought this on myself, it's my own fault, _he reminded himself.__

“Do you want to stop at the apartment to drop the bags off?” Kaneki asked, stopping to let Hide catch up.

“No,” Hide huffed. “I’m fine.” At least the coffee shop wasn’t too far away. 

“All right, then,” Kaneki said. He stayed by Hide, matching his pace. 

“Are we there yet?” Hide asked, trying to see over the mountain of bags. 

“Yeah.” 

_Finally, _Hide thought. His arms were killing him. They walked through the doors of the coffee shop, and Hide practically collapsing in the nearest booth.__

Kaneki sat across from him. He grinned at Hide, and Hide returned the smile.

“Thanks for treating me today,” Kaneki said.

“No problem,” Hide replied. “Everyone should be spoiled at least once in their lives.”

The waiter took their orders: a black coffee for Kaneki, and a donut and latte with extra sugar for Hide. Hide sighed and leaned back in his seat, exhausted.

“Are you ok?” Kaneki asked, leaning over the table.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me!” Hide said. “Why d’you think I ordered extra sugar?”

\---

“Thanks again for today, Hide,” Kaneki said, pecking Hide on the cheek. “I really appreciate it.” 

Hide nodded wearily and sank into the couch. The grand total of their shopping trip was $558. He cried just thinking about it.


End file.
